


最天生一对

by Ilikerourou



Category: k j
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou
Kudos: 42





	最天生一对

2  
易烊千玺闭着眼睛享受王俊凯的独家服务，没捏上一会儿，王俊凯肚子突然“咕噜”叫了一声。“饿了？”易烊千玺回过头问。王俊凯嘴硬：“不饿。”话音刚落，肚子又叫了一声打脸。易烊千玺是在剧组吃过饭才收工的，他又没有备什么零食，易烊千玺眼睛轱辘轱辘转，最后看见桌子上那盒“爱心”粥。

易烊千玺爬起来拿着那盒粥递到王俊凯面前，撒谎说：“这是剧组打包的粥，你喝了吧，不然放到明天就坏了。”王俊凯接过粥，摸着还带点热乎气，王俊凯打开盖喝了一口：“你们剧组这伙食还可以啊，你怎么还瘦了。”

“剧组的本事都用来熬粥了，其他的都很难吃。”易烊千玺尴尬地笑笑，从包里掏出餐具盒拿出勺子放进饭盒里，“用勺吃，慢点吃没人跟你抢。”王俊凯大口吃粥，他刚下戏就被张晓晓叫过来了，饭都没来得及吃，光喝粥都喝出山珍海味的感觉来。

王俊凯这边吃得正欢，那边传来敲门声。“是晓晓吧？”易烊千玺一边说一边开门，撞见岑梦的笑脸，以及她手里拿的一盒菜。“粥你喝了？”岑梦鼻子倒是挺灵，一开门就闻见香味了。易烊千玺倒吸一口凉气，伸出手撑在墙上，脸皮都要笑僵硬了：“梦姐，你不会是给我送小菜吧？”

“真被你猜找了，给你，我妈的手艺，保准你吃了一次想吃第二次。”岑梦故技重施，把饭盒往易烊千玺手里一塞就走了，易烊千玺看着同款“爱心”餐盒，任命地关上门，短一次是短，短两次也是短，更何况屋里还有一个嗷嗷待哺的。

易烊千玺一进屋，就看见饭盒被王俊凯搁在床头。“合着岑梦是你们食堂大妈？”王俊凯斜昵一眼易烊千玺，“这粥没味，我不喝了。”“那就吃点小菜。”易烊千玺笑嘻嘻地打开饭盒捏了一点小菜尝尝味，“嗯，真好吃。”

王俊凯还生着气呢，易烊千玺拿勺子喂他，喂一口，亲一下，这才哄着人把粥和菜都吃了。“这岑梦大你三四岁吧，哪来的脸想泡你？”王俊凯吃饱喝足洗了澡换上易烊千玺的衣服躺在大床上，怀里还搂着个美男子，刚才那点小插曲可比不上现在美。

“我明天让晓晓买点东西送她还回去就行了。”易烊千玺赶快给人顺毛，奈何王俊凯不领情：“今天她送你，明天你送她，怎么你还打算礼尚往来无穷无尽啊。”王俊凯说着捏了一下易烊千玺的后颈肉，俯下身在易烊千玺的肩膀、锁骨一顿咬，没一会儿就红了一片，易烊千玺吃痛连连躲开：“你属狗的啊，真使劲咬？”

“我要属狗的还好了呢，在你身上留点味，告诉其他人你被我占领了。”王俊凯说着含住易烊千玺的耳垂，耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿才安生睡去。王俊凯定了凌晨五点的闹钟，想赶在天亮前偷摸回剧组，明天剧组就要转场离开影视基地了，今天就算张晓晓没去找他，王俊凯晚些时候也得不请自来。

易烊千玺打小睡觉就喜欢搂着东西，王俊凯不在就搂着玩偶，王俊凯在就搂着王俊凯，易烊千玺手脚缠得越紧，王俊凯就越高兴，两人互相搂着一直睡到了第二天闹钟响。

王俊凯一听见闹铃立马伸手按掉闹钟，王俊凯不是没有起床气，但他也不是起床困难户，怀里的人不悦地翻了个身，王俊凯捏捏易烊千玺的耳垂，顾及着还没刷牙，只在他额头轻轻吻了吻，而后强打精神起床穿衣服，轻手轻脚地离开。易烊千玺睡得并没有很踏实，王俊凯一走他就醒了，没了暖呼呼的怀抱，易烊千玺把王俊凯那头的被子窝在了胸口，上面有阵阵清香，是王俊凯身上的味道。

王俊凯离开易烊千玺下榻的宾馆后并没有来得及回剧组，而是被王老爷子的助手接回了王宅。王老爷子年岁大了觉少，四五点钟就起床听戏晨练，王俊凯到家的时候，王老爷子刚打完一套太极拳，西厢记已经播完一轮又从头开始循环播放。

“我还以为我也请不动你了。”王老爷子用毛巾擦了擦脸上的薄汗，坐在藤椅上喝了一口新沏的热茶，“你昨晚去哪了？”  
王俊凯坐在王老爷子旁边的椅子上，拿起茶壶直接对着壶嘴喝了一口茶，被烫得直吐舌头：“嘶，这茶怎么这么热。”  
“开水冲的能不热吗？”王老爷子放下茶杯朝助手扬了扬下巴，“给少爷拿点冰块来。”  
王俊凯连连摆手：“不用不用，烫不死。”  
“还不如烫死你少惹我生气。”王老爷子扽了扽雪白的太极服，一直拧着的眉头就没有舒展过，“你昨晚又去找那个什么玺了吧？”  
“易烊千玺。”王俊凯撑着下巴提醒道，王老爷子白了他一眼继续道，“我告诉过你，玩可以但也有个限度，本来让你进娱乐圈已经是最大的让步，结果你在这个大染缸里被那个什么玺带坏，现在竟然跟男人搞在一起，这成何体统！”

王俊凯转过身仰面躺在摇椅里，正色道：“爷爷，我是先喜欢男人才和易易在一起的，不是易易带坏我，按照您的说法该是我带坏他才对。”  
“易易易易，你肉不肉麻。”王老子边说边摸摸自己的胳膊，刚喝过的茶都要吐了出来，“王俊凯，别说我没给过你机会，据我所知易烊千玺以前可是交过女朋友的，你现在霸着他我不能对你怎么样，但对他可就不好说了。”  
“你调查他？”王俊凯从摇椅里站起来，居高临下地看着王老爷子，王俊凯身材颀长，猛然这般给足了王老爷子威慑力。王老爷子纵横四海这么多年，倒不至于被自己的孙子吓到，他又抿了口茶，不紧不慢道：“你觉得对付他用的了我几成力？”

王俊凯朝王老爷子微微欠了欠身，脸上堆着笑：“爷爷，您最疼孙子了是不，千玺的事还希望您别插手。”  
以往王俊凯对王老爷子撒娇那是百分百奏效，可这回似乎没有什么作用了，西厢记的戏还在悠扬婉转地唱着，王老爷子用手打着节奏，微眯着眼睛看向王俊凯：“我插不插手可是全看你的表现。”

*

王俊凯大步流星走出王宅的时候，紧握的双拳才渐渐松开，手掌被指甲嵌出了几个深坑，好久才恢复。助手早就备好了车在门口候着，见王俊凯一出来便毕恭毕敬地开门，王俊凯气冲冲地钻进车，想起王老爷子说起易烊千玺有女朋友的事。

易烊千玺不可能有女朋友的，他连初吻都是王俊凯的。

王俊凯曾经跟易烊千玺出演过同一部电视剧，王俊凯作为特邀演出，进度过了三分之二才进组，进组第一天就跟易烊千玺有对手戏，其实也谈不上是很直接的接触，易烊千玺扮演的男N号和男主角正面冲突，根据剧情王俊凯需要作为背景板看易烊千玺被男主角扼住喉咙按进水里。

男主演是新晋爆红的流量小生，在他身上就没有演技这个东西，所以毫不意外地，易烊千玺被他一次次按进水里，又一次次爬出来准备再次落水。那时已经是立秋时节，山里的秋风一吹，让站在岸边的王俊凯都忍不住哆嗦一下，更别提一直在水里泡着的易烊千玺了。

男主角面子最大，但王俊凯也是尊不能得罪的fo，导演饶是不满意，最终也只能无奈地摆摆手过了这场戏，易烊千玺哆哆嗦嗦地从水里爬出来，裹着不知哪里弄来的大棉被钻进了公用帐篷里。剧组里没有人去照顾易烊千玺，甚至连眼神都不愿意多给他。没有人会在意一个小演员的，这种事每天都会在大大小小的剧组上演无数次。

王俊凯舔了舔嘴唇，不知怎么想的跟在易烊千玺身后撩开了帐篷的门帘走了进去。  
“抱、抱歉。”帐篷里没有别人只有易烊千玺，此时他正费力地拉扯着泡水后变得僵硬发涩的戏服，下？半？身光着，上半身露出大片？胸？膛，王俊凯一进来就看到这幅光景下意识地道了歉，人却没有出去的意思。

易烊千玺明显愣了一下，旋即在嘴角挤出两粒梨涡：“该我抱歉才是，我以为没人会进来呢。”易烊千玺说着把身上贴着的最后一层湿衣服？？扒了下来。王俊凯这才看清其实他还是穿着内？？裤的，白色的内？？裤被水打湿后贴着他的皮肤，衬得他屁？gu？很？翘，如果再往下能看到笔直修长的双腿，再往上是紧？实的腰？腹······

王俊凯喉结？动了动，没发现自己正目不转睛地盯着人家看。  
“咳咳。”易烊千玺故意咳了一声，王俊凯这才回神：“我先出去了，你换好衣服别出来。”

王俊凯站在门口，风带动了帐篷的简易小门，拍打之间易烊千玺弯腰换衣服的画面在王俊凯面前一闪一闪，如果再有人走进帐篷，他大概是要被看光的。王俊凯好心地替易烊千玺望风，见他套上宽大的卫衣，这才火急火燎地走到自己的保姆车，带上早上阿姨装给他的保温壶又回到了公共帐篷。

易烊千玺缩在帐篷里那块属于他的休息区，手里捧着一杯热茶一小口一小口地喝着，王俊凯的鞋先进入了易烊千玺的视线，他缓缓抬起头，看到了天降？神兵一般的王俊凯。

“你真没走啊？”王俊凯脱口而出，易烊千玺有些迷茫地眨眨眼睛：“不是你不让我出去的吗？”

刚才在来的路上王俊凯听到场务说导演大发慈悲给易烊千玺放了半天假，没想到这人还真听话地等自己。王俊凯伸出手奖励性地揉了揉易烊千玺还有些湿的头发，把保温壶递给了易烊千玺：“这里是红枣姜汤，喝了预防感冒。”

易烊千玺保持着仰头看王俊凯的姿势，冷不丁爆发出个喷嚏，他今天走了什么好运，遇见这样一个好心人。

王俊凯在剧组只待十来天，说来也巧这十来天王俊凯和易烊千玺分别作为背景板出现在对方的戏码里，王俊凯拍戏向来很认真，每每导演喊了“卡”他才想到自己在拍戏的时候被一双栗色眼睛注视着，而只要他转头，他总能看到那人噙着笑的嘴角和竖起的大拇指。易烊千玺眼神澄澈真诚，王俊凯相信他不是在虚？与？？委？蛇。

不过换成王俊凯看易烊千玺拍戏的时候，易烊千玺就无法这么淡然了，尤其是拍和女配角吻戏的时候。女配角出道多年，虽然一直不温不火，但资历摆在那里，反复NG几次脸上连半点笑意都没有了。

“我说小朋友，我长得也不难看吧，你怎么就亲不下去？”女配角的自信被易烊千玺的畏畏缩缩打败，连一贯的体贴矜持都抛向脑后，易烊千玺更是有点无地自容，这还是头一次因为他耽误了拍摄进度。

“对不起。”易烊千玺轻轻地道歉。

易烊千玺被导演勒令去找找状态，在去帐篷的路上被王俊凯截了胡，天气越来越冷了，公共帐篷四面透风显然不适合找状态。王俊凯领着易烊千玺来到自己的保姆车，一落座易烊千玺就瘫？？倒在松软的皮质座椅里：“惠姐是好看，可是我没那个胆子嘛。”

易烊千玺没注意到自己说话拖长了尾音，听在王俊凯耳朵里像极了撒娇，王俊凯手肘撑在膝盖上，身体微微前倾，他看着扁嘴委屈的易烊千玺，问道：“拍戏而已，惠姐都没说什么，你又怕什么？”

易烊千玺和王俊凯可是一壶姜汤的关系，他咬着嘴唇支吾了半天最后才红着脸小声道：“我，我没跟别人接过吻。”

王俊凯很想嘲笑易烊千玺是个纯情小男孩，可一瞬间跳漏的心脏节拍正暗自欢欣鼓舞。

原来，还不曾有人尝过他的味道。

“我还没有跟别人亲过，我有点紧张······”易烊千玺絮絮叨叨地重复着心中的忐忑，没注意身边的座椅深深凹陷了下去。王俊凯不知何时坐到易烊千玺身边，好像在听易烊千玺发牢骚，又好像没在听。

易烊千玺这会儿才察觉出有些不妥，跟王俊凯相处这些天来他不没发现王俊凯跟自己这个小演员的不同，是他先不小心吐露心声的，也不知王俊凯乐不乐意听。易烊千玺识相地闭嘴，身边的人却撑着胳膊向他欠身靠近，易烊千玺想问王俊凯要干嘛，但越来越快的心跳让他屏住呼吸噤了声，现在王俊凯离他不过几厘米远，近到能看清他纤长浓密的睫毛，和黑曜石般眼眸里倒映着的傻傻的自己。

在王俊凯吻上易烊千玺之前他有机会躲开的，大概是近距离被美颜摄住了魂，等到易烊千玺反应过来时，嘴唇已经被人狠狠堵住了。王俊凯用犬？齿？咬着易烊千玺的？下嘴唇，舌尖试探性地舔？？了？？舔易烊千玺的唇珠，易烊千玺毫无推？？拒的动作，但紧？？绷的身体和抿着的嘴唇正向王俊凯传递着他惊慌到石化的讯号。

王俊凯睁开眼睛，看到易烊千玺眼角的红血丝，这一瞬他的理智才复又上线，舌尖从易烊千玺的唇缝中滑过，王俊凯松开了人，再开口嗓音都有些抖：“你看，接吻也没什么难的吧？”

车里安静得落针可闻，易烊千玺慢慢把自己从座位上拔？？起来，习惯性了咬了咬嘴唇。良久，王俊凯才听易烊千玺说道：“你的吻技也不怎么样嘛。”

3

易烊千玺和惠姐之间的吻戏到底是没有拍成，导演临时改了主意变成借位，易烊千玺得以保留他的荧幕初吻，可真正的初吻却稀里糊涂地被别人拿走了。

王俊凯不知道要怎样解释自己的行为，当他看到易烊千玺嘴唇翕动兔牙若隐若现的时候，脑子里除了吻他就没有别的想法。王俊凯并不是冲动派，可面对易烊千玺他又总是缺少了一点理智，撞见他光着身子换衣服的时候是，忍不住亲了他的时候是，看到他因为队友失误一直被惩罚也是。

王俊凯压在心里的那些情感在再次看见易烊千玺以后爆炸式地井喷了，他们在一档综艺中毫无征兆地再次相遇。经纪人没有说易烊千玺要来，如果知道他要来，王俊凯想他一定会好好理理自己过长的头发。

两人被分成了两组，除了偶尔被cue，剩下的时间易烊千玺在放空，而王俊凯在看放空着的易烊千玺。最后的录制环节是泳池小游戏，没有完成游戏接力的小组要指定一人接受惩罚，原本是轮流制的，玩着玩着就变成易烊千玺一个人一直受惩罚。

灌满水的泳帽兜头砸下，硅胶泳帽会在水因为重力散落时而牢牢套在脑袋上，本来是挺有趣的惩罚项目，次数多了就变得没那么有趣。一遍又一遍被砸，让王俊凯想到易烊千玺一遍又一遍被推进冰凉的河里。

队友再一次失误了，易烊千玺靠在岸边紧闭着眼睛乖乖地等候惩罚，王俊凯胸口闷闷的，不知道是在气队友们不体谅易烊千玺，还是气易烊千玺自己都不为自己争取不再受惩罚的权，li。

“我来替他。”  
王俊凯边说边朝易烊千玺游过来，易烊千玺闻声抬起头，录制了好几个小时第一次和王俊凯有了交流。

“我自己来可以的。”易烊千玺又露出了他的小梨涡，笑得人畜无害。王俊凯却不容分说地挤到易烊千玺身后，占据了惩罚位置。

王俊凯整场录制中并没有什么存在感，眼下冷着脸倒是让原本热络的录制现场瞬间陷入冰点，好在主持人经验老道试试化解了冷场，惩罚变成王俊凯和易烊千玺头靠头一起被泳帽砸。

惩罚的过程很快，几乎是泳帽刚套在脸上易烊千玺便迫不及待拉开泳帽，慌乱中嘴角蹭到了王俊凯的脸颊。

易烊千玺的嘴唇还是那么软，王俊凯心猿意马地想着。

节目组的条件比剧组好太多，众人录制完节目都有热水澡可洗，易烊千玺洗得很慢，约莫着那些大牌们离开休息室这才慢吞吞地走出来。休息室里已然没有什么人，易烊千玺心里轻松了点，一口气还没呼完，身后传来门被关上落锁的声音，易烊千玺转过身，和王俊凯打了个照面。

王俊凯显然等候多时，连头发都已经半干，自从上次“现场教学吻戏”已经过去快两个月，今天才是两人又一次见面。

“你，还没走？”易烊千玺率先开口，王俊凯轻轻嗯了一声朝易烊千玺又走进了一步：“我跟他们说这间休息室我单独使用了。”

易烊千玺没听明白王俊凯的意思，还没来得及问就被人箍着腰抵在了墙上，单独使用等于为所欲为。

易烊千玺被捏住了下巴，王俊凯连个喘息的机会都没有给他，再次吻上他的嘴唇。王俊凯好像急于证明什么一般，吮咬了几下易烊千玺的唇珠而后毫不客气地将舌头探进了他的嘴里。易烊千玺踮着脚往后躲，墙壁的作用力却仿佛要把他推向王俊凯似的，简直前后夹击。

通常被强吻都要用咬伤对方嘴唇的方式才能停下，易烊千玺唆着王俊凯的唇舌，还没找好下口的位置王俊凯倒是很有先见之明地放开了人。易烊千玺脸憋得通红，现在只顾着大口喘气，王俊凯好整以暇地用毛巾擦着易烊千玺还在滴水的头发，像在陈述事实又像在炫耀：“你现在还觉得我吻技不好吗？”

易烊千玺舔了舔嘴唇有点沙沙的疼，估计被亲肿了，而罪魁祸首还在讨论吻技的问题，易烊千玺用手虚虚推着王俊凯，不悦道：“比不过你身经百战。”  
王俊凯的手顿了顿，随后松开毛巾改撑在易烊千玺脸两侧的墙上：“我也没有亲过别人，第一次是两个月前在我的保姆车里，第二次是刚刚，第三次是现在。”

王俊凯的尾音被吞在了嘴里，他歪着头履行？着他说的第三次。

王俊凯的唇瓣有些凉，带着急切的狠劲和小心翼翼的温柔，易烊千玺微张着嘴，承受来自王俊凯的一切，舔弄、吮吸、还要咬一咬。

“我虽然没亲过别人，但我知道要怎么亲。”王俊凯吻够了却没有放开人的意思，用身体紧紧贴着易烊千玺的，某个特征明显的部位顶着易烊千玺，当事人却不以为意：“我没跟别人好过，但不代表我很纯情。”

王俊凯贴着易烊千玺的耳朵用只有两个人能听到的声音说话，易烊千玺拽着王俊凯的衣服，带着试探带着怀疑。

“王俊凯，你是不是想包养我？”

这回换王俊凯杵在原地，他想要的怎么可能只是包养。易烊千玺没有察觉出王俊凯的不对劲，皱起眉头犯了难：“你能让我考虑一下吗？”说罢想从王俊凯胳膊底下钻出去，这会儿让易烊千玺走了下回不知要什么时候才能再偶遇，王俊凯把他给拦住，说话也带上了命令的语气：“就在这考虑，给你5分钟。”

明明是示爱，到头来却弄得这么霸道，还没到5分钟王俊凯就自作主张地用易烊千玺的手机存了自己的电话加上自己的微信。易烊千玺全程看在眼里，不支持不拒绝。做完这一切王俊凯可算有些良心发现，他捏了捏易烊千玺嘟着的嘴唇，没忍住又亲了一口，贴着他的嘴唇轻声道：“你怎么这么听话？”不让走就不走，想亲就给亲，说包养就包养，连拒绝都是绣花拳头。

易烊千玺微微朝后挪了一小步，简直要委屈死了：“不答应难道等着被你封，，杀吗？”

王俊凯啊，真的很恶劣。

两人的包养关系开始得身不由己，发展却细水长流。王俊凯进娱乐圈除了钱没动用过家里的关系，为了易烊千玺，他倒是跟自己的叔叔好生喝了一顿酒，给易烊千玺争取到一个男二号，戏份重不用总当背景板，最主要的连自己单独休息区和豪华保姆车都有了，以前几个艺人合用的助理现在也只服务易烊千玺一个人。

刚谈下资源易烊千玺就直接进组，和王俊凯只能靠手机交流，王俊凯还没吃到人，多少是有些后悔的，该先行使金主权，li再放人走的，光？履？行？义？务算哪门子金主。

易烊千玺拍戏肯吃苦，演技不输当红明星，为人谦和又乖巧讨喜，以前做龙套演员的时候没人发现他身上的优点，现在他身上的光芒却渐渐闪耀出来，戏还没杀青，片约又来了。

王俊凯逮着他休息的日子把人弄回家，还在玄关处就迫不及待地吻他，易烊千玺被王俊凯抱在怀里，微仰着头和王俊凯交换了一个绵长细腻的吻，王俊凯吸了一下易烊千玺主动探出的舌头，离开他的嘴唇勾起了单边嘴角：“学会主动了？”

易烊千玺脸颊微红，嗓音有点哑：“投之以桃，报之以李。”

李子太小了，王俊凯要的是西瓜，不，是一车西瓜。

鲜嫩多汁，清爽甜口，回味无穷。

王俊凯终于行使了自己的权，li，让除了拍戏没怎么哭过鼻子的易烊千玺眼泪啪嗒啪嗒直掉。他想说“不要了”更想说“你出去”，可往往话没出口就被王俊凯堵住唇含住舌头。

易烊千玺是最听话的。

易烊千玺对王俊凯予取予求，让王俊凯差点忘了他们在一起纯粹是个交易，爷爷说易烊千玺以前交过女朋友，可易烊千玺单纯得像钻石一样什么杂质都没有，哪里来的女朋友。

王俊凯没心思去？侦？*探？易烊千玺的过去，只要他的现在和未来都有自己就行，不，也不行，易烊千玺的过去也该由我才完美。王老爷子的话像颗刺扎在王俊凯的心头，想起来就要疼一下，就算不想起来也没办法忽略。王俊凯被自己折磨地心烦意乱，他早该发现的，自己对易烊千玺的占有欲从一开始就是强烈的。

4

易烊千玺所谓的“前女友”还没有彻底弄清，他和岑梦的绯闻却甚嚣尘上，岑梦为他送爱心粥的画面被镜头一五一十地记录下来，前后顺序再颠倒几下，就变成逗留几小时才匆匆离开。自从易烊千玺攀上王俊凯这棵大树，他的宣发和公关团队都被王俊凯大换血，按理说不该出现这样的绯闻才是。

易烊千玺和岑梦的戏还没杀青，绯闻在剧组里像病毒一样地传开了，为数不多知道易烊千玺跟王俊凯关系的人选择睁一只眼闭一只眼，没人说被包养的小情儿不能玩别人，不知道易烊千玺背后有人的私底下把这事当成八卦的谈资，一个温文如玉的易烊千玺，一个是出道以来一直以清纯形象示人的岑梦，在剧组肆无忌惮地关起门来说戏，想来娱乐圈里还真是人不可貌相。

王俊凯一下戏就看到微博热搜，打电话给易烊千玺的公关团队劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，公关团队那边也很为难，直言澄清的帖子要么沉底要么被删，鸡鸭鹅兔搬料的速度倒是比谁都快，他们提醒，易烊千玺怕是得罪什么人了。

易烊千玺能得罪谁呢，王俊凯心里已经有了定论，除了他那个神通广大的爷爷还真找不出第二个人，就算有第三人也不敢他的人的主意。

时隔多日，王俊凯终于又踏进了王家大宅，王老爷子好整以暇地坐在书房里，对王俊凯的到来一点都不意外，爷孙俩谁都没打算跟谁客气，开门见山。

王老爷子说：“你想好了吗？”  
王俊凯不假思索地回答：“爷爷，我可是您看着长大的，我什么样的人您不知道吗？”

“呵，臭小子，不撞南墙不回头是吧？”王老爷子不怒反笑，他喝了一口茶不疾不徐地说道：“我听你的助手说其实你们不是恋爱关系，你们年轻人现在流行什么，包养？”

王俊凯的手指微不可查地蜷了一下，这一瞬的慌乱被王老爷子看在眼里，他心里已经有了谱，跟他斗，王俊凯怎么说都还嫩了点。

“你这么护着他，他愿意为了你出，gui吗？”  
王俊凯听出了王老爷子的弦外之音：“爷爷，您知道的词儿还不少。”

“我这是与时俱进。”王老爷子把玩着手里的茶壶继续道，“你不会以为我只有易烊千玺和岑梦的照片吧，你们俩的照片我也有不少，当然，你是我孙子，我自然不能暴露你，只好牺牲牺牲易烊千玺，不止跟女明星不清不楚还跟男演员有点什么，私生活还真是丰富啊。”

王俊凯听不下去了，猛地从沙发上站起来，在王老爷子面前晃来晃去最后指着茶壶冲说道：“您最爱喝的茶是千玺送的，连您最喜欢的这个茶壶也是千玺自己烧的，您现在想把他拉进泥潭，您怎么忍心！”

王俊凯说罢甩手离开，书房的门都被他带的一声响。

这是王俊凯自闹着要进娱乐圈后第二次顶撞他，王老爷子拿着茶壶一时有些失神，王俊凯竟然借花献佛，他还以为这些都是王俊凯送的呢。王老爷子又喝了口茶，微微眯起眼睛，易烊千玺也不全然没有优点，至少眼光很好，会挑茶，会烧壶，就连金主都能挑到他孙子这样的人中龙凤。可他眼光又不好，自己的宝贝孙子对他尽心尽力，到头来连个名分都没有，只落得跟那些脑满肠肥的油腻大叔一样的金主名声，让王老爷子怎么能不心疼，可偏偏王俊凯甘之如饴，也不知道易烊千玺给王俊凯灌了什么迷魂汤，把他孙子吃得死死的，在他面前都敢耍脾气。

王老爷子黯然神伤的时候，王俊凯又灰溜溜地回来了，他脸上还挂着水珠，估计是用冷水洗脸让自己冷静下来。王老爷子稍稍宽心，王俊凯一直以来都是有分寸的，就算是想做明星也不是一时脑热，纯粹是因为喜欢舞台热爱表演，而现在在圈里混得也还算不错。

王老爷子泰然自若，敲了敲藤椅扶手笑道：“怎么回来了？”  
王俊凯神色穆然，站直了身子朝王老爷子深深鞠了一躬：“爷爷，我是真的很喜欢千玺，如果要给喜欢加个限定，我想那是爱。您不要对他妄加揣测，关于我们的关系我会处理好。”

王俊凯从来不会轻易承诺什么，而承诺的事一定会做到。

王老爷子不是什么老古板，更不会在孙子苦苦恳求他的时候还要继续威胁，他无奈低叹口气摆摆手说道：“你喜欢谁爷爷自然不会反对，你知道的，爷爷只是不希望你在感情里受到伤害。”

王老爷子明显松了口风，王俊凯如释重负地出了口气，跑到王老爷子身边紧紧搂住了他：“爷爷，谢谢你。”

*

夜宿这样的绯闻对女明星的杀伤力向来都是致命的，就算岑梦的职业素养再高，拍戏的时候状态也总找不对，剧组的其他演员和工作人员扮演着我什么都不知道的傻白甜，刘天导演几欲发作，最后也只能踢踢自己的折叠凳撒气。

岑梦和易烊千玺一起被提前收工了，岑梦眼底青青的看来根本没睡好，易烊千玺心里有些过意不去，只好安慰她：“梦姐，这事让你受委屈了。”

这话让岑梦脸上挂不住，毕竟是她主动找上门的，要是她跟易烊千玺真发生点什么她也认了，明明连对方的手都没摸到就被狗仔写成夜宿几小时，她真是亏大了。岑梦叹口气，无奈道：“这新闻也不知是冲着你来还是冲着我来的，怎么这么缺德呢？”岑梦的团队想跟酒店买监？控？视频以证清白，可却被告知？监？控？在那天坏了，她点还真是背。

两人在易烊千玺房间门口准备分别，易烊千玺刚掏出卡刷开房门，门就被大力拉开，能证明他们清白的人就站在两人面前，岑梦拜拜的手还没来得及放下，跟王俊凯四目相对差点惊掉下巴，这人在业内无人不知无人不晓，王氏集团的小公子，在娱乐圈混不好就要回去继承亿万家产的天之骄子——王俊凯。

易烊千玺把王俊凯推进房间嘭的关上门，转过头把食指放在嘴唇上朝岑梦眨了眨眼，在岑梦回神要张嘴说话之际赶忙溜进了房间。

岑梦那边有时间再解释吧，当务之急是安抚炸毛的王俊凯。

“你又不请自来。”易烊千玺拉着王俊凯坐到沙发上，想了想干脆坐到王俊凯大腿上，易烊千玺双手环在王俊凯脖颈上，他知道王俊凯最吃这套：“我跟岑梦什么都没有的，拍照片的那天你也在啊。”易烊千玺亲了亲王俊凯的下巴，短短的胡茬扎得他有点疼，“你现在跑来找我，不怕被盯着我的狗？仔拍到？”

“他们不敢发我的。”王俊凯把易烊千玺的手拿下来放在嘴边亲了亲，“对不起。”王俊凯心里比谁都不好受，他向易烊千玺道歉，为自己的疏忽大意和不够强大，为不可抵抗的家族力量还有为自己当初冲动莽撞的霸占。

易烊千玺轻笑一声，扭了扭身子找了个舒服的位置窝在王俊凯怀里，他悬着的心稍稍放下了，找不到监控视频也好，舆论控制不住也好，在外人面前强颜欢笑也好，这些在见到王俊凯的一瞬间都变得不那么重要。

“王俊凯，你没事就好。”易烊千玺蹭了蹭王俊凯的脖颈，鼻息间是王俊凯身上特有的柠檬清香，让他心神安定。

易烊千玺是最听话最懂事的，从前是现在也是。

王俊凯眼眶发酸，他现在有点讨厌易烊千玺的乖，他希望易烊千玺对他无理取闹，对他约法三章，跟他吵架拌嘴，甚至冷战闹别扭这些恋爱必修课，而不是什么都好什么都可以，什么都，无所谓。

易烊千玺还真是在尽心尽力履行自己作为金丝雀的义务，他什么都拎得清比谁都通透，但这不是王俊凯想要的。

“你喜欢我吗？”王俊凯像是自言自语又像是在问易烊千玺，怀里的人迟疑了一会儿，而后坐直了身体，捧着王俊凯的脸颊，无比虔诚地吻了下去。

谁能不喜欢王俊凯呢，帅气逼人，体贴入微，床上霸道床下温柔，对待一个小情儿都这般上心，他如果有了男朋友或者女朋友，还不得把他宠上天。

易烊千玺发现自己也是善妒的，他嫉妒将来那个能和王俊凯共度一生的人，嫉妒那个可以享受王俊凯无微不至关怀的人，嫉妒那个享受王俊凯强硬进攻的人。

易烊千玺又哭了，被王俊凯按住脖颈一遍又一遍重复着喜欢，喜欢你，喜欢王俊凯。

5

易烊千玺和岑梦的夜宿门热度稍微降了下来，两方的公关团队紧锣密鼓地澄清，也算及时止损。没过几天易烊千玺身边的工作人员几乎被王俊凯换了个遍，张晓晓是唯一留下来的。她再三跟王俊凯保证自己绝对衷心，甚至不惜发毒誓才留了下来，张晓晓做过好几任明星的助理，像易烊千玺这样人帅暖心事不多还大方的老板打着灯笼都找不着，更何况，小易老板还有王老板罩着，王俊凯有多在乎易烊千玺她全看在眼里。

易烊千玺可真幸运能遇见王俊凯。张晓晓由衷这么觉得，每天都在柠檬树下准时报到。

易烊千玺的戏份杀青了，鉴于他跟岑梦的事情风波刚过，杀青宴他没有参加，只是默默让张晓晓先去结账，也算给剧组的同僚们一点补偿，等到剧播了，他们俩的事准又会被翻出来说道说道。

张晓晓帮易烊千玺整理行李，忍不住又柠檬起来：“听说这次是凯哥出了三倍价钱搞定的，那天你明明是跟凯哥在一起，有岑梦什么事啊。”易烊千玺站在落地窗边看向远方的山峦，低头抿了口咖啡：“晓晓，别这样说岑梦姐，她也是受害者。”

“易哥，就因为你总是这样才会让别人深陷其中！”张晓晓不忿，易烊千玺及时给她顺毛：“我们只是在背后说说，不会让岑梦姐知道。”

张晓晓扁着嘴看向易烊千玺，这会儿不知道该酸谁好了，她易哥这么美好的人，说来也是王俊凯的幸运。

易烊千玺收工回家，王俊凯替他推掉接下来的通告，勒令他在家好好休息不要上网看那些垃圾新闻，等他拍完戏就回来好好陪他。

只不过天公不作美，他还没有等到王俊凯，倒是等到了关于自己性向的劲爆新闻。

这次曝光的是酒店的监控视频，原原本本还原了之前和岑梦夜宿门事件，岑梦只是送了两回吃的，连易烊千玺的门都没有进，一直在易烊千玺房间里的另有其人，看身形还是一位男士。夜宿门终于真相大白，岑梦多年累积的粉丝也终于在这一刻爆发了，大举攻击起事件源头易烊千玺，什么难听说什么。

而易烊千玺的粉丝被这一突发状况打个措手不及，有震惊有疑惑更多的是失落，视频没有造假，一个大男人真的跟易烊千玺共度一晚。岑梦的团队趁此机会买了很多通稿，一边卖岑梦关心后辈的人设，一边暗戳戳内涵视频中的男子多次被发现出入易烊千玺的房间。

更有很多粉丝拿易烊千玺之前在剧组跑龙套后来接了个男二人气资源稳步提升说事儿，暗指易烊千玺怕不是背后有金主。

不过不论舆论怎么发酵，始终没人深扒和易烊千玺共处一室的人是谁，反倒是易烊千玺性向和被包养的话题热度居高不下，很明显，这次对方是有备而来的。

易烊千玺没有乖乖听王俊凯的话不去上网看新闻，更何况张晓晓第一时间把他有爆了热搜的事汇报给他。张晓晓是个承受不了大事的人，本来想给易烊千玺打电话让他放宽心，王俊凯会处理好这些事，可是说着说着却哭起了鼻子，左不过是气为网上那些污言秽语。

“其实这些都是事实啊。”易烊千玺安慰张晓晓，“我是被王俊凯包养了，因为他有了名气资源变好，还有他确实跟我夜宿过好几回，有几次还是你叫他来的。”

易烊千玺故意说得轻松，张晓晓抽泣着话说得结结巴巴：“可，可是你值得好资源好人气，还有你，你跟凯哥明明就一直在恋爱，哪里，哪里像什么包养。”张晓晓哭得上气不接下气，易烊千玺却沉默了，张晓晓说得没错，王俊凯对他好到让人误会他们在谈恋爱，王俊凯给了他太多，可是这次王俊凯却因为自己卷入这场不知什么时候才会平息的混战中。

冥冥中，易烊千玺预感要不了多久视频中那个被模糊处理的神秘男子的身份就会被曝光，王俊凯之前买断了狗仔拍摄的照片，这回爆出的是声称坏掉没有记录的监控，很明显对方在易烊千玺和岑梦传绯闻的时候就有所准备，易烊千玺想象不到圈中跟谁这么大的仇。

张晓晓总算不哭了，易烊千玺挂断电话走到窗边，和房间里暖融融形成对比的是窗外枯黄零落的芦苇，他的冬天终于要来了。

易烊千玺攥着手机，没一会儿来自媒体朋友甚至还有家人的信息就挤爆了他的手机，易烊千玺不想回复索性关了机，他现在还没有想出对策解决这件事，不知道王俊凯还会不会再替他摆平，就像天降神兵一样。

易烊千玺比想象中要平静，他窝在窗边的懒人沙发上，看着风在湖面上吹开的涟漪，渐渐陷入了梦乡。好在他所在的小区地处郊区还有24小时安保，不然恐怕连这最后一片净土都要被打扰了。

易烊千玺这一觉没有睡得太长，傍晚的时候门铃响了，易烊千玺睡眼惺忪地起身首先把手机开机，他现在不确定门外是否是熟人抑或是媒体记者，在确认并非前者的时候易烊千玺轻手轻脚地走到玄关看向门口的监控，来人不甚年轻，穿着熨烫服帖的驼色大衣戴着皮质手套手里撑着一根金属拐杖，而他身侧的人看起来也有50多岁了，大概是老人的助手，此时正抬手按下第二声门铃。

不是狗仔也不像坏人，易烊千玺咬了咬嘴唇，还是打开了门。

按门铃的人明显一愣，看到易烊千玺后朝他点头示意而后毕恭毕敬地朝那位老人摆了一个请的手势。

“先生，请进。”王老爷子站在门口好生打量一番易烊千玺，在后者被冷风吹得一机灵后才想起来进门。

易烊千玺不知道来者何人，见人进了屋才开口问道：“抱歉，还请问您二位是？”

王老爷子没有回答，自顾自扫视了房间一圈，他们住的是两层别墅，装修风格简单温馨，架子上尽是一些很可爱的小玩意儿看起来乱乱的又很和谐，怎么看都不像是王俊凯的风格，想来是这位易烊千玺喜欢的。王老爷子看够了才回头，对易烊千玺伸出了手：“你好，我是王俊凯的爷爷，我们终于见面了。”

易烊千玺机械性地和王老爷子握手，一时间不知道要如何介绍自己。

助手接过王老爷子的外套替他挂上，对易烊千玺说道：“易先生，不打算请我们进去坐坐吗？”  
易烊千玺没想过会在这种情形下见到王俊凯的大家长，他刚睡醒头发还乱糟糟的，穿着大号的卡通家居服，看起来随意至极。易烊千玺磕磕巴巴地把人请进屋落座，自己则赶忙烧水沏茶，拘谨地站在一旁。

王老爷子大概是来质问他跟王俊凯是什么关系的吧？易烊千玺忐忑不安，王老爷子却依旧从容不迫，他喝了一口茶，冲易烊千玺说道：“真巧，这个茶王俊凯也送我了一盒，你对茶很有研究吗？”

“啊，也不是。”易烊千玺看着茶壶里还在纷飞的茶叶继续说道：“这是之前拍戏，当地的老乡送我的。”

“哦？愿闻其详。”王老爷子饶有兴致地看着易烊千玺，示意他坐下。王老爷子也不是想象中那么吓人，易烊千玺稍稍放松讲起了他跟这茶的渊源。

说来不过是个见义勇为的故事，易烊千玺救了不小心失足落水的孩子，孩子的父母为了感谢他每年都给他寄当季的新茶。

易烊千玺隐去了其中大部分的细节，王老爷子却听出了端倪：“你只是帮了个小忙，人家就每年给你寄这么好的茶？”面对王老爷子的质疑易烊千玺不知这么回答，好在王老爷子没有继续深究：“你不愿意说就算了。”

王老爷子这趟来不像是兴师问罪，也不像是给易烊千玺一笔分手费让他赶快离开自己的孙子，倒像是来调查户口，询问易烊千玺的一切，易烊千玺稀里糊涂地能讲的都毫无保留地说了，最后王老爷子自己先笑了：“你怎么这么听话，问什么都说。”

你怎么这么听话，王俊凯也这样说过他。易烊千玺轻轻叹了口气，也不知道王俊凯看到新闻，知道他爷爷过来找他之后会不会又很生气。

易烊千玺的表情全都被王老爷子看在眼里，每每提到王俊凯易烊千玺的眼神总会有些许细微的变化，王俊凯没有弄明白的事他这个作爷爷的就要替孙子问个明白。

“你喜欢王俊凯吗？”王老爷子突然问这么一句，易烊千玺呼吸一滞，不知道要说谎还是要直抒胸臆，王老爷子看出易烊千玺的迟疑，循循善诱道：“你说实话，我不会跟王俊凯说的。”

易烊千玺吞了吞口水，手指搅在一起，他在紧张在犹豫，可是一想到他跟王俊凯或许根本没有以后易烊千玺又觉得自己的担心多余，他喜欢王俊凯又怎样，他们又没可能在一起。

“我喜欢他啊。”易烊千玺嘴角露出了梨涡，“我怎么能不喜欢他呢。”在易烊千玺看不到的地方，王老爷子绷直了脊背。

王老爷子盘问完了打算离开，走到玄关处才说出此行的目的：“我以为你会是个精明工于心计的人，没想到······”后面的话王老爷子没有说出口，他纵横商海几十年，只看眼神就能看懂一个人，易烊千玺眼神纯粹，心思单纯，甚至有一点点傻，这样的人是不会招惹王俊凯那个混世魔王的，唯一的可能易烊千玺是被王俊凯套牢的。王老爷子神色凝重，他伸出手拍了拍易烊千玺的肩膀语重心长道：“别让王俊凯受到伤害。”想了想又加了一句：“我的茶快喝完了，记得让王俊凯再给我带几包。”

王老爷子坐到车上一直绷着的脸才缓和下来，他把拐杖收起来放在一旁，轻笑一声：“王俊凯这个臭小子，我就知道他什么时候都不能吃亏。”助理没理会王老爷子的倒戈，把手机递到王老爷子面前，用公式化地语气说道：“先生，视频的事已经查出来了，岑梦隐婚多年，前阵子正在跟自己的富豪老公离婚，这段视频是他第一时间买下来的，他想借之前那件事收心，岑梦答应他不离婚但她老公气不过，拿这段视频向易烊千玺撒气，但他还算识相，模糊了少爷的脸。”

王老爷子囫囵听着，不生气也没表态，助理收回手机又开始说：“这事我们插手吗？还有少爷那边要怎么办，天气预报说今晚会有大雪进京的航班都已取消，经纪人说他正开车往回赶，他不放心一直跟在王俊凯车上。”

王老爷子揉揉眉心缓缓道：“让经纪人保证王俊凯的安全，剩下的让他们自己折腾吧。”

*

网上的舆论已经发酵到前所未有的热度，网友终于开扒和易烊千玺在一起的人是谁，甚至开展了地毯式地排查，有人查出视频中神秘男子穿的衣服是当季限量款，而国内男星能穿上这款衣服的屈指可数，有人列举当天在影视基地拍戏的能说得上的男明星，眼看答案呼之欲出，易烊千玺却再也无法沉住气。

他放下手机脑海子回想着王老爷子的话：别让王俊凯受到伤害。王老爷子大概是很疼爱自己的孙子，所以才能拉下脸来找自己放开王俊凯。王俊凯含着金汤匙出生，长到二十几岁估计都没有遇见现在这么多糟心事，而这些事大部分还是因自己而起。易烊千玺坐回沙发上，在这一瞬间他又没有那么害怕了，甚至是出奇的平静，王俊凯的人生不应该有污点的，而他有王俊凯保护的这一年多已经是最快乐的时光，人应该知足，不能强求太多。

不能让王俊凯曝光，不能让王俊凯受到伤害，这是易烊千玺必须要做的。

距离上次发微博已经有一个半月，易烊千玺点开编辑页面，一字一字敲下自己想说的话，反复检查有没有出现标点错误和用词不当，再然后按下了发送键。

大家好，原谅我一直以来没告诉大家，其实我很早就喜欢一个男生，我不知道是因为他是男生而喜欢，还是因为是他所以不介意性别。请大家不要过分猜测他是谁，你们只要知道他是我爱的人就行了。

易烊千玺的自曝很快就转移了大众的视线，他是内娱公开出，gui第一人，一时之间媒体也不知道接下来该如何报道，而有敏锐嗅觉的人已经开始联系易烊千玺的经纪公司，想要做第一个采访他的人。

王俊凯因为突如其来的暴风雪堵在了高速公路上，手机仅剩2%的电量，王俊凯走得急连随身物品都没有带在身上，经纪人更是一直追着王俊凯什么也没拿，眼下两人大眼瞪小眼，在茫茫雪海中好不无助。

好在汽油还算够用，得以让汽车保持着启动的状态往车里送暖气，手机提醒来自特别关注的更博消息，王俊凯赶忙打开微博，看到了易烊千玺的声明，这一次，易烊千玺走在了他前面，王俊凯看着这几十个字，心脏好像被人捏在手机猛地握紧，在最难过的关头，他竟然没有陪在易烊千玺的身边。

王俊凯头靠在方向盘上，眼角滑过了一滴泪，而后又迸发出笑声，王俊凯动作幅度大按响了喇叭，一时间刺耳的车鸣声响彻公路上，回荡在山间。经纪人看王俊凯这又哭又笑的只担心自己的饭碗//不保，没照顾好王家的小公子让人在自己眼皮子底下疯了。

王老爷子曾质问王俊凯易烊千玺愿意为了他出，gui吗，那时王俊凯是没有底气的，倒不是不相信易烊千玺没有担当，而是不相信易烊千玺会为了他冒这个险。而现在易烊千玺不仅公然出，gui，还对他公然示爱，我爱的人，这么美好又奇妙的四个字。

遇见你，何其有幸。

6

王俊凯的手机彻底没有了电，经纪人连敲了近百台的车窗为他高价买了一个充电器。

自从看到易烊千玺的微博，王俊凯反倒没有那么着急，经纪人赶忙让他到后排休息，而自己打起十二万分的精神坐到驾驶座上。雪渐渐小起来，经纪人小心翼翼地跟着车队前行，王俊凯在后座上沉沉睡去。

北京及周边突遇难得一见的大雪天，等到经纪人载着王俊凯开到北京时已经是第二天的傍晚，而在这一天的时间里，易烊千玺不仅发了微博还准备了一场记者采访，易烊千玺的团队曾问过王俊凯这场能不能接下这场采访，王俊凯不置可否只说一切按照易烊千玺的意愿来。

而现在，这场采访就要开始了。经纪人几乎24小时没有合眼，把王俊凯送回家就再也撑不住，倒在王俊凯家的沙发上睡死过去，而王俊凯却从容不迫地洗澡精心打扮一番。

这场记者会是直播，现场足足来了几百家媒体记者，黑洞洞的长枪短炮对着易烊千玺，从他一入场闪光灯和快门声就一直没有停过。易烊千玺穿着黑色金边西装，头发梳成四六分，昂首阔步，丝毫不惧这些想要吃人的镜头。

甫一落座，记者们便开始争先恐后地提问，易烊千玺对着话筒让大家稍安勿躁，他人在这儿又跑不了。又闹哄了几分钟现场才算安静，记者也不拐弯抹角，纷纷问起易烊千玺口中的爱人到底是谁。

易烊千玺笑笑：“我们说好的，这个问题我不会回答。”记者们还不死心，搬出此前网友们火眼金睛发掘出的细节：“听说事发当晚你爱人穿的那件衣服是全球限量款，国内能穿的人非富即贵，也就是说你爱人是富二代吗？”

易烊千玺愣了愣，王俊凯应该算得上富三代了，他注视着记者的眼睛答道：“那件是高仿，不是正品。”

正在赶往现场的王俊凯突然打了个喷嚏，谁在说他的坏话。

记者还不死心复又问道：“那也就是说你男朋友不是圈内人士？”易烊千玺反问记者：“你们又是怎么断定他是圈内人的？”

记者吃了瘪，张晓晓默默揉了揉自己哭肿的眼睛冲易烊千玺竖起了大拇指，老板真是进步了，都会反问了。

记者们从易烊千玺嘴里似乎套不出什么话，最后也不知是谁高声问道：“那，你跟你男朋友谁追的谁啊？”问题一出在场的人都笑了，易烊千玺却有些笑不出来，昨天的微博和今天的记者会都是他的自作主张，王俊凯均没有过问想必是不想再管了吧，他擅自让王俊凯成了他的爱人，他的男朋友，擅自让王俊凯和他一起接受记者的质问，擅自珍惜着现在他们还在一起这点微不足道的甜蜜。

易烊千玺深吸了一口气，冲镜头露出了甜甜的笑容：“当然是——”  
“当然是我追的他。”

嗒，嗒，嗒······

世界仿佛在这一瞬间静止，只有门口一抹剪影踏着坚定的脚步慢慢向易烊千玺走来，王俊凯穿着合体的黑色西装，脸上带着玩世不恭的笑容，易烊千玺的眼神慢慢聚焦，眼睛里除了王俊凯那张摄人心魄的脸之外什么都看不见。

在场的记者噤若寒蝉，王俊凯的突然到访让所有人都始料未及，惊讶之余是深深的震惊，原来易烊千玺的男朋友是王俊凯。

王俊凯眼带笑意看着易烊千玺，注意到他泛红的双眼后心疼不已，王俊凯蹭了蹭易烊千玺的脸颊哄道：“不要哭鼻子，回家再哭。”

谁要哭了！易烊千玺猛踩一脚王俊凯，他这辈子第一次义无反顾想保护一个人，结果这个人却自己把这一切都搞砸了，这下好了，内娱出，gui第一人第二人都有了。

易烊千玺擦了擦眼角，没理会疼得呲牙张嘴的王俊凯，头也不回地离开记者会会场。王俊凯原地蹦了几下，忍痛跟在场的记者们告别：“对不起各位，今天的记者会到此结束，我要去追媳妇儿了。”

在场的记者还没反应过来这突如其来的变故，易烊千玺和他的绯闻男友王俊凯便消失的无影无踪，良久记者群中才有人恍然大悟：“我就说我猜的没错，王俊凯果然是易烊千玺的男朋友！千凯千是真的！”

易烊千玺一离场便钻进了保姆车，司机驾轻就熟地往易烊千玺家开去，而王俊凯忍着脚痛自己开车跟在保姆车身后。夜幕四合，落雪纷纷。易烊千玺到达小区时，雪已经铺满了青石路面，易烊千玺提前下了保姆车，他需要一个人静静。王俊凯见易烊千玺下了车紧接着弃车跟在他身后。

小径上排列着泛黄的路灯，路灯下紧密的雪花簌簌落下，雪白的，纯净的，闪着淡淡的银光，易烊千玺踏上无人踩踏的雪面上发出咯吱咯吱的声响，而在他身后王俊凯踩着他的脚印缀行甚远。

“你能不能别跟着我了！”易烊千玺带着鼻音连鼻尖冻得通红，王俊凯又开始心疼，习惯性地想走过去把易烊千玺搂在怀里，可是还没迈步就被易烊千玺命令停下：“你别过来，不准动！”

易烊千玺想了一路又气又恼又羞，从他被曝光性向到他承认他爱的人是个男人再到他回答记者提问，没有哪一件事能比得上在全国人民的直播面前曝光了他和王俊凯的关系更让他羞愧难当。

王俊凯还是迈开了脚步，易烊千玺浑身都在拒绝：“你不要过来！我知道我不该公开出，gui，不该开记者会，但是，”易烊千玺的声音哽咽了：“但是，我明明是想保护你的，为什么会变成这样？”

憋了很久的眼泪终于顺着易烊千玺的脸颊落下，王俊凯的心都要碎了，他跑过去把易烊千玺搂在怀里，不停地忏悔不停地道歉：“对不起我该早点来，对不起我辜负了你的好意，对不起我让你没有安全感，对不起我没早点发现你也这么喜欢我。”

易烊千玺想挣开王俊凯的禁锢却又贪恋他怀里的温度，易烊千玺抽抽嗒嗒哭了很久，久到两人肩头落上一层雪。

“你放开我。”易烊千玺轻轻推着王俊凯。  
“不放。”王俊凯搂得更紧。

易烊千玺索性不再动作，他长出一口气调整了自己的情绪，质问起王俊凯来：“你把话说清楚，什么叫早点发现我也这么喜欢你？”

易烊千玺难得跟王俊凯别扭一回，现在他乐开了花，赶忙亲亲易烊千玺的额头承认错误：“是我这么喜欢你，易易，原谅我自作自张早早就喜欢上你。”

易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，锤了一下王俊凯的后背：“王俊凯，你就是个大坏蛋！”

“好，我是大坏蛋，那你是什么呢，我好好想想，你是小笨蛋，大坏蛋和小笨蛋，我们是最天生一对。”

——正文完——

小番外1  
王俊凯弯腰把易烊千玺抱在怀里，易烊千玺挣扎：“你快放我下来！”  
王俊凯威胁：“你要是不听话我就封，，杀你，明天就把我们的床照挂到微博上。”

“你，唔！”易烊千玺想说的话全被王俊凯堵在了嘴里，王俊凯小跑着回到家，灯都来不及打开便迫不及待地又吻上易烊千玺的嘴唇。王俊凯脱掉自己的西装，一颗一颗解开自己的扣子，易烊千玺得以喘息，可没一会儿又被王俊凯托着屁股抱起来：“小笨蛋，今晚看你哪里逃。”

“啪”的一声，客厅里灯火通明，王俊凯的经纪人大张着嘴站在客厅里：“老，老，老板！对，对，对，对不起，我这就走！”

经纪人目不斜视地夺门而去，他这一觉睡得太沉，醒来撞见老板跟易烊千玺你侬我侬，迎着冬日的凛风泪流满面，这回他真的饭碗//不保了。

小番外2  
在王俊凯跟易烊千玺结婚后的第三年，王俊凯终于后知后觉想起了历史遗留问题，爷爷曾说易烊千玺交过女朋友的，这人曾多次明目张胆地出入易烊千玺的住所，对此易烊千玺矢口否认：“我用一个月不跟你同床发誓，我真的没有交过女朋友。”

“你发誓就发誓，为什么要牺牲我的利益？”王俊凯扑倒易烊千玺，好好履行了自己作为合法丈夫的权，li。

事后王俊凯一边给易烊千玺揉着腰，一边把他掌握的证据拿给易烊千玺看，照片里是一个带着红色毛线帽留着波波头的女生，眉眼弯弯对着镜头比着耶，易烊千玺笑得打滚，好生才被王俊凯按住。易烊千玺把照片放在自己脸旁，问王俊凯：“你仔细看，看出了什么？”

王俊凯仔细一看，照片中的女孩和易烊千玺长得七八分像，他犯起了嘀咕：“你不是只有一个弟弟吗，怎么可能会有姐姐或者妹妹呢？”

易烊千玺没忍住又笑得泪花四溅，王俊凯这才后知后觉，他压在易烊千玺身上计上心头：“宝贝儿，什么时候你再穿一回女装？”

——完啦——


End file.
